


Live, Laugh, Ghostbust

by Amazilia_beryllina



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, My title is making me cringe, Other, Romance, squad antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazilia_beryllina/pseuds/Amazilia_beryllina
Summary: The Ghostbusters are called in on an investigation that leads them to a ghost with a grudge. Heavily focused on Holtzbert because who can resist that?





	1. Wake Up Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> After reading and loving so many amazing stories, I decided to try my hand at it! Had an idea kicking around in my head so I put my full moon insomnia to good use. This is probably ridiculously fluffy, but sometimes life needs fluffy, dang it! I'd love feedback. Thanks for reading.

Holtz stretched and yawned, looking over at the alarm clock and grinning. 6 a.m. Erin wouldn’t wake up for another hour. Holtz planned to change that. Switching off the alarm, she turned over and scooted closer to her still sleeping girlfriend.

Holtz drank in Erin’s calm features. Her soft lips and adorable button nose, those long, black lashes that lightly touched the smooth sweep of her cheeks. Holtz’ fingers tingled with the need to touch her. Reaching over, she gently brushed her fingertips over Erin’s cheek and down the side of her graceful neck. 

Without waking, Erin instinctively leaned into the touch. Holtz grinned and opened her arms when Erin, beginning to stir, snuggled into her warmth. Holtz followed the path her fingers had traced seconds ago and left a trail of soft kisses from Erin’s cheek down to her collarbone.

Responding in earnest, Erin brought her hands up to tilt Holtz’ face so that her lips were within reach. As the kiss ended, Erin finally opened her eyes.

“Hi,” Holtz whispered.

“Hi,” giggled Erin, scrunching up her nose. Holtz placed one last kiss on that nose she loved so much before pushing herself up and out of bed.

“As much as I’d like to continue, we have a meeting today with the mayor of this fine city, and I do not want to face your wrath should I be the cause of our tardiness.”

Erin sat up and rolled her eyes. “Wrath? Please, I’m a total pushover when it comes to you. Besides, we have plenty of time to get ready.”

Holtz glanced at the clock. “You’re right on both counts,” she said before waggling her eyebrows and pouncing on Erin. Erin’s yelp was muffled by Holtz’ mouth. They knew exactly how to put their extra time to good use.


	2. Game Night

The Ghostbusters’ meeting with the mayor—which was really just a monthly update session that Abby continually insisted could be taken care of via e-mail so the team didn’t have to put up with all the not-so-subtle insults--was interrupted by a call about a ghost causing trouble in an apartment building on the other end of the city.

Mayor Bradley visibly cringed. Whether it was caused by the mention of yet another ghost roaming the city, or Holtz’ over-the-top display of enthusiasm, Abby hedged a bet that it was probably due to both. But mainly Holtz and her frowned upon attention drawing behavior.

*~*

The foursome returned to the firehouse triumphant.

“Did you see the look on that ghosty’s face when I pummeled him with the ghost chipper?!” Patty high-fived Holtz. 

“Just wait until you see the spectral incinerator I’ve been cooking up in my lab.”

Patty swung her arm over Holtz’ shoulder. “I’m glad you’re on our side, ‘cause ya still terrify me, baby girl.”

Patty and Holtz climbed the stairs to the third floor where Abby and Erin were already chatting in the common area. The team had turned part of the third floor into sleeping quarters for those late nights spent in the lab, and the rest of the space was split between a kitchen and dining area, and a common space with comfy seating and a TV for well-earned movie nights.

“Holtz! Patty! Erin and I were thinking we could switch up movie night for a game night. Who’s up for charades?”

Patty nodded and Holtz spoke for both of them, “I’m still pretty pumped from our bust. Don’t think I could sit still for a movie anyway.” She strolled over to Erin and slung an arm over her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Let’s do this!”

“No way!” exclaimed Patty. “You two lovebirds are not teaming up again this game night. Ya’ll already make me sick with your lovey doveyin’ all over this place. I love you both, but please spare me!”

Abby tried to hide her laughter behind her hand. Holtz didn’t bother to hide her amusement. Erin, wide eyed after Patty’s outburst, suddenly narrowed her eyes at the taller woman. “Fine. Abby and I will be on a team.”

“Wha-“

“Ha, yes!” Abby interrupted Patty’s objection. 

The two long-time friends high fived, “we are so gonna win this,” Abby gloated.

Holtz raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Patty, who walked over for a high-five of their own. “Oh, it’s on.”

*~*

“No way they’re gonna get this,” Patty smirked as she passed the slip of paper to Holtz, who laughed and nodded before handing it off to Abby. “That’s a tough one, nice Patty.”

Erin, who sat beside Holtz on the couch, scrunched up her nose at Holtz. She and Abby were in the lead, barely, and this was their last chance to pull ahead before Holtz and Patty took their turn and a chance to tie the game. The look of skepticism on Abby’s face did nothing to boost Erin’s confidence.

Abby clapped her hands together. “All right, Erin, focus up. It’s me and you.”

“You and me, Abs,” said Erin, pointing from herself to Abby a few times, pumping herself up and concentrating on Abby. “It's a book title.”

Abby nodded.

“Three words.”

This earned Erin a thumbs up.

“Okay, we’ve got this,” Erin muttered, pulling a confused face while watching Abby use her hands to mime pinching her face. “Um…a camera and, uh, wait, two people in love? Um….” They were about to run out of time when Erin jumped to her feet. “Oh! Is it 1984?” 

“Yes! You got it!” shouted Abby, hugging Erin who ran over to her best friend. They jumped up and down in celebration a few times before turning to Patty and Holtz who were staring, dumbfounded, at one another.

“How in the…” Patty scratched her head, having been sure her temporary competitors would crash and burn.

“We always did make a good team,” said Abby, pulling Erin to her side as Patty continued to shake her head. Holtz stood to congratulate them at the same time Erin went to pump a victorious fist in the air, accidentally colliding with Holtz’ nose.

Holtz cried out.

“Oh my gosh, Jill!” Erin gently moved the hand that Holtz had over her nose and found blood trickling out of her nose. “Jillian, I am so sorry!” Erin groaned, feeling horrible.

“Hey babe, no blood, no foul. Oh, wait.” The smirk Holtz tried to shoot Erin turned out to be more of a grimace.

“Not funny, Jill, I really nailed you.”

“And not in the good way.” Holtz managed a true smirk this time upon witnessing the blush that took over Erin’s face.

“Seriously, Holtzy, are you all right?” asked Abby, standing on Holtz’ other side, passing along the paper towels Patty had quickly retrieved.

“I’m fine, it’s just a bump on the nose. See, it’s fine.” Holtz removed the paper towels to show that her nose had indeed stopped bleeding. 

“I don’t see any bruising. It doesn’t look bad at all.”

“Barely throbs,” said Holtz, wiggling her nose.

Erin groaned again. “I’ll go get you some ibuprofen.”

“I guess game night has officially ended.” Patty put a hand on Holtz’ back. “If you’re sure you’re okay, I think I’ll head home.”

“All good, Patty. Catch ya later, partner.”

“We’ll beat ‘em next time, Holtzy!” Patty shouted over her shoulder as she headed down the stairs.

Erin came back with a glass of water and painkillers.

“Looks like you’re in good hands. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

“Bye Abby,” said Holtz after downing the pills.

“Bye, Abs,” Erin replied absently, her attention still on her girlfriend. She took the now empty glass and set it on a table. “Jill, are you sure you’re—“

“Erin, baby, honey, sweetie, I am A-ok.” She turned serious when she saw Erin’s knitted brow. “Promise.”

Erin slowly nodded, still a bit doubtful mainly due to guilt, and jumped to attention when her girlfriend said there was, in fact, something she needed.

“What? Anything, you name it.”

“A smooch. Right here.” Holtz pointed to her lips. “Come on, lay one on me.”

This elicited a giggle from the brunette love of her life, which was exactly what Holtz was going for.


	3. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of suicide in this chapter, but only as it pertains to a police investigation that the team is called to assist with.

A couple of days later another call came in. Different than the usual calls received by the Ghostbusters, it was a request from the Midtown South Precinct for a consultation on a strange case they had been working in the Garment District for the past couple of months.

“At first we were looking at each suicide as a separate case. There didn’t appear to be any connections between the deaths.” The Ghostbusters listened to Detective Moore while taking in the crime scene before them. They were standing in a roped off alley behind a theatre company while a few officers moved around them, avoiding the small puddles that remained after last night’s storm. “Then at the last crime scene, three days ago just five blocks from here, we found an unknown substance, same as the stuff we found here.”

“Substance?” spoke Abby, brow cocked in interest. Detective Moore pointed to a spot near the dumpster.

“May I?” Erin held up a vial and went to investigate.

“This whole case has been getting stranger and stranger. At first the suicides appeared to be suicides. Tragic, but a cut and dry investigation. Then we noticed a pattern with the location of the bodies. With these two most recent deaths there appears to have been a struggle, but all injuries were self-inflicted. And then there’s that goop. The appearance of this substance paired with the linear pattern of the crime scenes, we began looking at the evidence as all part of the same investigation.” 

When Erin walked back to join the group studying the substance filled vial, the detective chuckled to himself, a little embarrassed. “I’m a fan of your work. I’ve seen a few of your interviews on TV. I had a hunch this could potentially be ectoplasm—I think that’s the word—so I had my Lieutenant call you all in on the case. If it is related to the supernatural, we won’t be able to solve the case without you,” he finished, looking to each woman in turn.

“It sure looks like ectoplasm, I would know,” Erin said wryly, tucking the vial back into the pocket of her jumpsuit. “We’ll take it back to the lab for analysis and keep you posted, Detective.”

*~*

“It’s your standard-issue ectoplasm, all right,” quipped Holtz, pulling off her gloves. Erin leaned her hip against Holtz’ workbench across from Abby who was swirling around the remaining ectoplasm in its sealed vial.

“Why is ectoplasm showing up at all these crime scenes?” muttered Abby.

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Patty strolled into the lab with a small stack of papers in hand. “I asked that detective guy where all of the deaths had occurred and mapped them out,” she explained, setting one of the papers on the table for all to see. It was a map of the section of city noting each of the crime scenes. “I used one of those crazy huge books to check my hunch, but guess what runs through each location?”

“Ley lines,” the other three women answered in unison. 

Abby’s shoulders sagged. “That’s never good news.”

“This ghost must be trying to gain energy, power, to do something, but what?” Erin continued to look at the map, willing an epiphany that never came.

“Well, I say we catch it before we find out the hard way what it’s planning,” said Patty, arms crossed and expression serious. 

Abby nodded, a worried expression on her face. “Agreed. It’s getting late, so tomorrow let’s take some equipment back to the latest crime scene and see if we can track anything.” 

The rest of the team agreed, Patty and Abby then decided to head to their respective homes and rest up for the next day of work.

“Don’t work too late,” Abby called up to the second floor lab on her way out the door.

Holtz glanced up when Erin yawned. “It is getting late, you don’t have to wait for me, babe. I’ll clean up the lab and see you at home.”

“Of course I’m waiting for you. I wouldn’t be able to sleep without you, anyway. Want some help?”

Holtz grinned, “I would love some company while I finish up.”

“I think I can handle that.”

Holtz began the process of cleaning up her lab equipment and recording the remainder of the data collected during the tests she had run. Erin, watching her graceful movements as she danced around to a song she was humming, smiled and bit her lip. After a year and a half, her stomach still flip-flopped with giddiness whenever she watched Holtz dance, or take down ghosts, or felt the touch of her hands or lips, or…well, pretty much anything Holtz did, Erin was a fan. She was gonna spend the rest of her life with this woman, no doubt about it.

When Holtz gave a particularly sexy hip shake, Erin, unseen by Holtz, walked over to the impressive stereo system Holtz had installed after they first adopted the fire station as their headquarters and hit play.

Holtz spun around when she heard the music start to find Erin moonwalking over to her. Erin then began to shake her shoulders and lip sync to the song. Laughing out loud, Holtz joined in and the two were soon dancing all over the lab.

Holtz made her way over to Erin and gripped her waist with both hands, bringing her closer to end the song with a long kiss. Erin’s arms made their way around Holtz’ neck, pulling back only when they both needed air. 

“Okay, maybe I wasn’t so much helpful as distracting, but that was worth a late night in the lab.”

Holtz dropped a short kiss on Erin’s swollen lips. “I’m done here, let’s call it a night and finish this at home.” 

Erin replied with a wide grin and turned to collect her purse and jacket. Holtz stood and watched her, love shining from her eyes. She couldn’t imagine life without her Erin, the person who was responsible for so much laughter and happiness. “I’m gonna marry that girl someday,” she whispered to herself, walking over to join her girlfriend as they headed downstairs to lock up.


	4. Hot on the Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring life stuff has been getting in the way of fun writing stuff. Here's the next chapter (finally)!

Early the next morning the four gathered up the PKE Meter and camcorder, and headed back to the alley where they’d spoken with Detective Moore.

Abby walked down and back up the alley, sweeping the meter back and forth. Erin was in charge of the camera this time, and Patty had her phone out looking for any relevant information on the area.

Erin momentarily let the arm holding the camera drop when she heard a loud crinkling from her right where Holtzmann was opening a bag of sour gummy worms. “Seriously?” She shot Holtz a disapproving look. “You ate half an hour ago.”

“You try saying no to these tangy annelids,” said Holtz, holding a candy worm between her fingers and grabbing the other end with her front teeth to stretch it out before it snapped in two. Erin tried but failed to keep the smile off her face when Holtz shot her a wink.

“I’m able to pick up trace amounts of energy,” Abby announced, concentrating on the device in her hands. “It’s stronger to the east. Our best bet is to head that-a-way,” she indicated, pointing left out of the alley.

The four continued on foot with Erin, Holtz, and Patty following Abby who let the PKE Meter lead the way. They ended up seven blocks away in front of an abandoned building when the device started spinning like crazy.

“Well if that’s not a dead giveaway I don’t know what is.” Erin snorted at her own cheesy pun.

Abby rolled her eyes at her friend while Holtz high-fived her and swung her arm around behind Erin for a quick butt slap, eliciting a squeak and an embarrassed “not here Holtz!” from her girlfriend.

Patty shook her head, walking past them to follow Abby up the stairs to the entrance of the building. “Gonna make me sick for sure,” they heard her mutter on the way by.

The building was a former bicycle repair shop that had been closed for renovations. Most of the windows were boarded up and old graffiti decorated the exterior. It looked like the much-needed renovations had been forgotten long ago.

Abby found a small broken window near the door to peak through. “I think someone’s inside.” Her voice came out muffled, but Patty was already knocking on the door. Abby stepped back to join Patty where she stood, swinging the meter around so she held it behind her back and out of sight. It immediately went crazy, lighting up and spinning ominously, when the metal door was yanked open by a man with disheveled black hair and an impatient gleam in his eye.

“Yeah, hi, we’re not really open for business anymore.”

“Oh, we know that,” began Patty, “we heard this space was for rent and want to take a look around to see if it fits our needs,” she fibbed, standing on tip-toe to catch a glimpse inside.

The man, who was around six feet tall with a slender build and appeared to be in his late 30s, quickly pulled the door up, leaving just enough space for his head to look out. “You heard wrong. This is my building, stay away.”

With that, he slammed the door in their faces, his footsteps could be heard stomping away.

*~*

“At least the trip wasn’t completely unproductive,” said Abby, joining her friends in the third floor common space and plopping down at the dining table after putting away the last of the equipment. “We know something is up with that building.”

“I’m tellin’ ya something is up with that rude guy. He gave me the creeps,” Patty said with an exaggerated shudder.

“I’m with Patty on this one,” agreed Erin, brows furrowed. “Whether he knows it or not, I think that guy is involved with at least one ghost who has taken up residence in that building.”

“It’s not as though we can break in and get the information we need,” said Abby, quickly looking up from where she was resting her chin in her hand. “Holtz, no.”

“Whaaaat? I could very easily solve our little ‘private property’ problem, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I’ll call agents Hawkins and Rorke,” Abby continued, “and they can keep an eye on the situation until we can gather more data. Maybe they can get us access to the warehouse. Lawful access,” added Abby when Holtz opened her mouth to interject. “Keep your phones close, we might be working another weekend. I’ll keep everyone posted.”

“Speaking of weekends, what does everyone have planned for this hot Friday night in the city?” asked Patty, brows waggling.

“Erin and I just finished another chapter for our book, so I’ll be sipping some tea and editing before sending it off to our publisher.” Abby rubbed her hands together excitedly; entirely too happy, in Patty’s opinion, with the prospect of spending a night in.

“We’re painting our apartment if anyone cares to join. Beer and takeout will be involved” Erin said hopefully, not surprised with the lack of enthusiasm that met her offer.

Abby got up and began collecting her things. “Yeah, I think I’ll stick with my plans of not painting, thanks.”

Patty shook her head in disgust. “Ya’ll are a bunch of nerds. When you’re ready for a real night out, you call Patty.”

*~*

Holtz and Erin had recently signed a long-term lease on their 1 bedroom apartment in Tribeca that, thanks to the government investing in their research, the engineer and physicist were able to afford. By some miracle, they had agreed on a paint color on their first trip to the hardware store. Holtz wouldn’t say, but she was 90% certain that her color choice won out because Erin still felt guilty about punching her in the nose. That’s how they found themselves in old t-shirts on their tarp covered living room floor, speckled from head to bare toes in sycamore green paint.

“I drew you something,” said Holtz with a cheesy grin, motioning with her paintbrush to the wall, which now featured a big heart with JH + EG written inside.

“Aw, you shouldn’t have.” Erin walked over to kiss her. Because Erin couldn’t contain her laughter, Holtz immediately noticed the stripe of paint Erin had purposely left behind along the front of her shirt.

Holtz pulled her shirt away from her body to get a better look at Erin’s handiwork. “Someone’s feeling frisky.”

Erin snorted and covered her mouth in amusement. Holtz used her distraction to fling some paint on Erin’s hand and arm. Erin gasped. “You got some in my hair, you brat!”

“Brat?” Holtz lunged and grabbed Erin around the waist, effectively toppling them both to the floor, and straddled Erin’s legs so she couldn’t move when Holtz began to tickle her ribs.

Erin screamed and used the brush still in her grasp to retaliate, but Holtz’ relentless tickling weakened her hold and Holtz quickly claimed the paintbrush as her own, using it to smear more paint on her girlfriend. Erin, out of sheer desperation, was able to wiggle a leg free and used it to knock Holtz off balance and into a tray of freshly poured paint.

This amused Erin to no end and she laughed so hard her eyes watered. Holtz sat up so she could get a better look at Erin. Her eyes were crinkled with laughter, cheeks pink and face splotched with green paint. Holtz had never laid eyes on anything more beautiful. “Marry me.”

Erin, who was still laughing, didn’t think she’d heard Holtz correctly. Seeing the serious look on the other woman’s face made Erin sit up a little straighter. “What did you say?”

“Marry me.”

Despite her calm exterior, Erin could see fear and doubt swirling in her beautiful blue eyes. Erin thought that was entirely unnecessary because of course she was going to say yes.

“Yes. Yes! Without a doubt, yes!” They both leaned in for a kiss, teeth bumping because they couldn't stop smiling, hands running through messy hair and sneaking under ratty old t-shirts, neither feeling as though they could get close enough to the other in this perfect moment.

Holtz eventually broke the kiss to reach into her pocket and pull out a ring. A stunning rose cut, raw white diamond was carefully set in a delicate rose gold band. Inside the band was an inscription. Peering closer, Erin read the words _Come here often?._ Erin smiled and held out her left hand so Holtz could slip the ring on her finger. “How long have you been carrying this around?”

“Since about one month after our first date. It would’ve been sooner but I had to wait for the diamond to grow in the lab, and learn how to make a ring while I was at it,” she explained, slowly slipping the ring on Erin’s ring finger. “I made it when I was pretending to upgrade our packs.” Holtz looked up, eyes wide, “but don’t worry, I got that finished, too.”

Erin’s eyes began watering for a completely different reason this time. “You are the most spectacularly brilliant, hilarious, gorgeous person on the planet and I can’t believe I get to share this life with you.” Erin leaned in for another kiss, this time pushing Holtz to the floor so she was pinned under Erin’s slight weight.

Leaning down for another kiss, Erin stopped so her lips were hovering just above Holtz’, her hands finding their way under her shirt once again. The blonde softly moaned in anticipation. “I guess nerds do know how to have fun on a Friday night after all,” breathed Erin.

“Uh-huh.”

Those were the last coherent thoughts either had for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty spot on as to what I was picturing for Erin's ring.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's by JanishJewels on Etsy if you want to check it out.


	5. Full Access

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments. They never fail to make my day brighter.  
> Here's some fluff and fun! And some more plot.

The next morning, Holtz and Erin strolled through the front doors of the fire station hand in hand, Holtz carrying a grocery bag in her right hand. Patty and Abby were sitting at Abby’s desk studying something on her computer.

“Guess what?” 

When Abby and Patty looked up at Erin’s words, she held up her left hand allowing the women to catch sight of her engagement ring.

One of Abby’s hands went to her mouth then she began to happy dance over to the couple and wrapped Erin in a hug.

“It’s about damn time! My girls are gettin’ married!” shouted Patty. She high-fived Holtz, then moved to hug Erin when Abby stepped over to give Holtz a bone-crushing hug.

“This is so exciting!” gushed Abby. “We have to celebrate. Oh man, I’m sorry we got called in today, you two probably haven’t had a chance to celebrate together.”

“Sure we have,” Holtz drawled, but Erin silenced her with a gentle elbow nudge to the ribs, knowing where this was going.

“We finished painting our apartment,” said Erin primly.

“Between bouts of frenzied love making.”

Erin covered her face with her hands.

“Good grief, Holtz,” muttered Abby.

Patty, too happy for her friends to admonish Holtz for that comment, was instead highly amused by Erin’s embarrassment. She gave a loud clap, laughing at the duo.

“We also brought the goods to prepare a celebratory breakfast while we discuss our game plan,” said Holtz, holding up the grocery bag she was carrying.

“Now we’re talkin’,” said Abby, leading the way to the kitchen.

*~*

The four friends sat around a table stacked with waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs while Abby filled them in on what the Homeland Security agents had reported back.

“Agents Hawkins said they had someone stake out the building last night,” began Abby as she dished herself some eggs. “The charming man we met, whose name is Lucas Anderson, was seen leaving yesterday evening.” Abby paused to grab more bacon, eyes widening slightly when she saw the absurd amount of blueberry syrup Holtz was pouring over her waffles. 

“About an hour after that, the officers saw strange lights inside the building. When Lucas returned this morning, Hawkins and Rorke took him into protective custody. They did a sweep of the place and found traces of ectoplasm, so something is definitely happening there, and we now have full access to the building. ”

“Any idea what we might be walking into, Patty?” Erin dipped a bite of waffle in the puddle of syrup on Holtz’ plate, who playfully growled at her in response.

“There is nothing in the history of this building, or even the locations of the crime scenes, to suggest the presence of paranormal activity. I don’t know what this ghost is playin’ at, but this bike shop place makes no sense. There’s no spooky backstory, no energy here for a ghost to feed off of.”

“A real puzzle this ghost,” Holtz said through a mouthful of waffle. “This will be the perfect opportunity for me to try out my patented Ghost Magnet.”

Abby raised her brow in question, always inquisitive about Holtz’ latest invention.

“It uses positively charged ions to attract any nearby negatively charged spectral mass—or a positively charged ghost if you flip the switch to reverse the polarity. Easy peasy, should work like a charm to draw out any ghosts that might not be too keen on making an appearance.” 

“That’s amazing, Holtz,” said Abby, detecting a slight blush on her co-worker's cheeks at her compliment.

“Aw shucks,” said Holtz, waving her off. “It wouldn’t exist without Erin’s help. Her calculations made its creation possible, so who’s the real genius?”

Erin leaned over and pecked Holtz’ cheek murmuring, “you are, it was your idea.”

“A’ight, let’s suit up.” Patty stood with a grin on her face and moved behind Holtz and Erin, clapping their backs. “Then tonight, we celebrate.”

*~*

As the team was heading for the new and improved Ecto-1a, Erin grabbed Holtz' hand and stopped her walking. “Hey Jill?”

“Yeah?”

“I love that you made my ring and, uh,” Erin hesitated, looking down at her feet, “I was thinking I could do the same for you and make your ring.” She glanced up and was encouraged to continue by the look in her fiancée’s eyes. “I can’t imagine finding a ring in a shop that could match your style and personality.” 

Erin was a little nervous to ask the question she was about to ask because she knew how protective of her tools and lab Holtz could be. And for good reason, since at any given time there were approximately five things that could go big poof.

Erin bit her lip and ventured on. “Do, uh, do you think you could show me how to use some of your equipment? You know, so I don’t pull a Holtzmann and blow something up on accident.”

Holtz ruffled Erin’s hair and tugged her towards the car. “‘Course I can. I’ll even let you take my chair for a spin if you’re extra nice to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed how very many times I used the word "hand" in the first few lines of this chapter. If you didn't notice, then good. Don't go back and look. :p


	6. The Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads back to the warehouse to clear up the ghost problem, but things don't go smoothly. Not very smoothly at all. Poor Erin gets picked on (okay, that's putting it very mildly) by a bully ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind and encouraging comments! You guys are the sweetest and are the reason I look forward to these writing sessions.

When they arrived at the former bike shop, the front door was standing partially open. “It’s not like Homeland Security to be this nonchalant,” Abby said quietly.

The inside of the vacated repair shop was one large concrete floored room. Near the back right corner was a metal staircase leading up to what once would have been used as an office loft. Located in the middle of the left wall was a door, which presumably led to a storage space. The room was completely empty save for a few forgotten tools scattered about, and was dimly lit by what little sunlight managed to find its way in through the high, grimy windows.

The Ghostbusters began walking toward the staircase but were halted by the sound of the front door slamming shut behind them. Patty let out an exasperated puff of breath. “Who else saw that coming? Bring it,” she shouted at the room in general, “I’m ready to bust some ghost ass!”

Erin continued forward and was peaking up the metal stairs when the storage room door crashed open. Four heads turned to watch as the body of Lucas Anderson came charging through the air. An eerie blue aura surrounded him as he barreled through the air, propelled by a ghostly inhabitant, feet nowhere close to touching the ground.

With arms outstretched, whatever ghost was possessing Lucas, it set its sights on Erin who was standing apart from the rest of the group; an easy target.

As cliché as it was, everything happened too quickly for anyone to react properly. With hands only halfway to their weapons, Erin was slammed up against the wall, her feet dangling and Lucas’ hand around her throat. The others continued to reach for their proton guns.

“Use those on me and I snap her neck.” Lucas’ voice was tinged with an unearthly timbre.

“You’re going to kill her anyway, stop choking her!” shouted Abby, watching her friend struggle for air. Erin grasped at his wrist in an attempt to loosen his grip.

“Hey, I’m the one who called you out, come over here!” Patty tried to get his attention away from Erin.

Holtz couldn’t find the air to speak, she could only watch as Erin pulled at his wrist to no avail, fighting for air, her hand slipping as dark spots began to form before her eyes from a lack of oxygen. Suddenly the ghost pulled Erin away from the wall and threw her to the floor, but not before ripping her proton pack off her back and tossing it clear across the room with ease.

“It’s not fun if the kill is easy. Let’s see…who gets the next turn?” The ghost still hovered mid-air and surveyed the three women standing before him while Erin continued to gasp for air at his feet.

“Get out of him and face us.” Holtz finally spoke, her voice hard and controlled, her throat getting tighter with every strangled breath that entered Erin’s lungs. Her fiancée was still too close to the threat for her team to risk reaching for their weapons.

“Leave this human?” The specter spoke with mock incredulity. “Just when I’ve found someone who will cooperate? I think not. I’ve gone through many unwilling hosts to find a mortal who will allow me free reign.”

“That’s why you killed those poor people? Because they wouldn’t let some freaky menace control them?” Patty tried to stomp forward but Abby and Holtz each grabbed an arm to pull her back, not wanting someone else to get hurt.

The being’s voice grew louder as he bellowed his response. “They did it to themselves by putting up a fight!” Rolling his shoulders, the ghost visibly brought himself to a more controlled emotional state. “All I want is to carry out my revenge, is that so much to ask?”

“Revenge, huh?” Abby glanced once to her right toward Holtz before turning her full attention on the ghost, intent on distracting him. “Revenge for what, exactly?”

Holtz used the opportunity to slowly, slowly creep forward toward Erin who had mostly recovered her ability to breathe regularly.

“Retribution for those who forgot me, Charles Avery, an inhabitant of the Edgewood Asylum.” Lucas’ face morphed into a sarcastic sneer. “This fiiiine city closed the asylum after decades of neglect was uncovered. Now there are rows of quaint apartments sitting on the spot, as if it could be hidden!”

“Hold up, hold up now…Charles was it?” Patty resolutely maintained eye contact with the man, willing him to not look toward Holtz and Erin who were furtively edging toward one another. “ Edgewood was an asylum for the criminally insane. Ya’ll were bad, nasty people!”

“Uh, maybe not best to insult the abusive ghost, Pats,” Abby muttered out the side of her mouth.

“The city shut that asylum down after having to send the police in to rescue the staff when some of the patients revolted and went on a murderous rampage through the halls.”

Charles cocked his--Lucas’—head and smiled.

“Don’t tell me, you were part of that riot,” Patty deadpanned.

Charles buffed the nails of his borrowed left hand on his shirt. “Maaaayyybe.”

“Oh, that’s rich.”

Charles smiled in earnest now. “Almost as rich as your two friends who think I haven’t been watching them this entire time.” Holtz and Erin’s eyes moved to Charles who waved his hands and knocked down Abby, Patty, and Holtz, sending them sliding across the concrete floor and into the opposite wall. Erin saw her only chance and began to frantically crawl toward her discarded proton pack only to receive a kick to the ribs for her effort. She cried out in agony and curled in on herself.

“Stop it!” bellowed Holtz who scrambled to her feet and ran for Erin, Patty and Abby hot on her heels. All three had their weapons drawn and were firing this time.

Charles cackled mirthlessly. “This is fun.” Dodging the proton streams, he once again waved his hands and picked up the three women, suspending them mid-air ready to send them flying across the room. Too busy reveling in his assumed triumph, he didn’t notice Erin fumbling for something in the pocket of her jumpsuit. Holtz, who had yet to take her eyes off of her fiancée, watched as Erin brought out her Swiss Army knife and flipped open the blade. In one move, she rotated her body toward Lucas’ still drifting legs and stabbed the knife into his shin.

Charles roared with rage and immediately dropped the three women to the ground in favor of picking up Erin for a second time and throwing her in retaliation. Erin slammed into the wall and fell to the floor. Her three teammates took action using all they had on this bastard. Holtz threw out her new ghost magnet. Its power pulled the distracted and confused ghost of Charles Avery out of Lucas Anderson. They used their combined proton streams to drag him into the portable ghost trap that Abby had quickly activated.

With the ghost captured and Lucas lying unconscious and harmless on the floor, Holtz threw off her pack and ran to Erin’s side while Patty pulled out her phone to call an ambulance.

Erin still lie unmoving where she had fallen after smashing into the wall.

“Erin? Baby?” Holtz kneeled beside her and carefully turned Erin over so she was lying on her back cradled in Holtz’ arms instead of on her side on the cold, hard floor. Holtz brushed a few loose strands of hair from Erin’s face and whispered in her ear. “Come on Erin, wake up for me. It’s over, wake up now. Please.”

Erin’s blue eyes flickered open and settled on Holtz’ face. “J-Jill?”

“Yeah. We got him Erin. Okay? Hey, hey, stay with me Erin.” Holtz panicked a little when Erin’s eyes began to drift closed again and lightly patted her cheek.

Erin moaned. “It hurts.”

“I know sweetheart, but you have to stay awake, okay? Stay awake for me?” Erin managed a weak nod but her eyes were unfocused.

“Holtz?” Abby was peeking over Holtz’ shoulder, concern for her best friend evident in her voice.

“Is the ambulance close Abby?” Abby heard the tremor in her friend’s voice, her hands shaking as they stroked Erin’s hair, her cheek, her neck where bruises were already making an appearance.

“It’s on its way, Holtzy.” 

Holtz began to gently rock Erin while whispering in her ear. “They’re almost here. Everything’s going to be fine. I love you. You’re safe.” 

Abby wasn’t sure if the assurances were more for Erin or Holtz’ sake, but she did know that the damn ambulance better arrive soon. Her tear filled eyes widened when she noticed blood on Holtz’ jumpsuit. “Holtz,” she whispered urgently, not wanting to startle Erin. “She’s bleeding.”

Holtz’ heart stuttered when she looked past Erin’s face and saw the brunette’s blood staining her jumpsuit. She was two seconds from grabbing Erin up and driving them to the hospital herself when the sound of sirens filled the building. Holtz breathed a sigh of relief and wiped away the tears that refused to be held back any longer.


	7. She'll be okay

Holtz blinked her eyes open somewhere around midnight. She lifted her head from where it rested on Erin’s hospital bed and visibly relaxed when she saw that the woman lying so small and helpless in the bed still slept soundly.

Slouching as best she could into the stiff hospital chair, Holtz rubbed a hand over her face willing her mind to stop replaying the day’s earlier events over and over.

When the ambulance had pulled up, Erin had begun to drift out of consciousness again, her eyes drooping. Panicked that she might not awaken again after Abby pointed out the head wound, Holtz did the only thing she could think to do and slapped Erin’s cheek. Hard. It had the desired effect of causing Erin to open her eyes. A pained gasp accompanied her renewed alertness and that hurt Holtz’ heart to the point of fresh tears rolling down her cheeks and into the brunette’s hair while Holtz rocked her back and forth.

The paramedics rushed in and began taking Erin’s vitals. Luckily they didn’t once challenge Holtz’ resolve to ride along with Erin, because Holtz would have refused to let go of the injured woman, keeping a hand on some part of her at all times. Fingers intertwined, slight pressure on her leg, a hand running through her hair. Anything to reassure Holtz that Erin was there and whole and was going to be okay.

That’s what the doctor had said in much more formal terms. Minor concussion, hairline fracture to two ribs, severe bruising…but she will heal. Erin would be okay.

That’s what Patty reminded her of when the taller woman had walked up, arms laden with snacks from the vending machine, to find Holtz silently watching Erin through the door to her room as her fiancée quietly talked to Abby, occasionally wincing when her ribs acted up.

“I could’ve lost her, Patty.”

Patty wrapped an arm around the engineer’s shoulders. “That woman in there is so stubborn and so in love with you, she ain’t goin’ anywhere.” She ended with a reassuring squeeze of the blonde’s shoulder before dropping a mini can of Pringles into her hand.

“Jillian?”

“Shit. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’okay. What time is it? Can we go home yet?”

Holtz gave a humorless chuckle. “A few more hours, babe. Why don’t you get some more sleep.”

“I don’t want to, I keep having bad dreams.”

“You and me both,” Holtz muttered.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Erin yawned and winced when it pulled at the bruise on her cheek. “You really clocked me. Was this your way of getting back at me for your nose?”

“Not funny, E.”

With downcast eyes, Erin nervously pulled at a thread on her blanket. “I know. Just trying to make you feel better.”

“Make _me_ feel—“ Holtz cut herself off with a disbelieving huff. “I’m not the one who was tossed into a wall like a rag doll, Erin!”

Erin cut her gaze back to Holtz. “No, you weren’t. And that’s exactly why I did what I did. So you and Abby and Patty wouldn’t get hurt. Look, I know you’re mad at me right now—“

Holtz cut her off, shocked. “I’m not mad at you. I’m in awe of your bravery. What I am is riddled with guilt that you’re lying there in pain and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“If you’re not mad then why the cold shoulder earlier when the doctor left?”

“It’s how I’m dealing I guess.”

“Well stop it and get over here,” Erin held open her arms, “because I think we should deal with this like two mature adults and do some hardcore snuggling.”

This gets a genuine laugh out of Holtz.

“Ha, see! It’s working already. I made you laugh.”

Holtz smiled as she climbed into the bed. “Crazy girl. I love you.” Erin wrapped her arms around Holtz’ waist and traded her pillow for Holtz’ chest.

“I love you back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the comments a'comin' because they make me grin from ear to ear! Seriously though, thank you for reading and for your kind words.


	8. Stir Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is nearly finished so I have no excuse to go so long between updates this time (she said to herself, a personal pep talk to get her butt in gear).

Erin was released later that day with orders from the doctor to take it easy until her ribs and head healed. That meant no busting. Despite Erin’s adorable pout, Holtz took these orders seriously—too seriously in Erin’s opinion—and kept the two holed up in their apartment for the next five days. It would’ve been longer but Erin finally cracked.

Holt looked up from where she stood in the kitchen when she heard shuffling footsteps. “Sandwiches are almost finished. Why don’t you head back to bed and I’ll bring them in?”

“I’m sick of lying in bed, Jill. I’m going stir crazy and I’m well enough to walk so at least let me eat out here,” Erin grumbled.

“Yeah, okay.” Holtz tried to hide the hurt look on her face, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Erin.

Erin sighed. “Look, I know you’re doing what’s best for me, and I appreciate it so much, but I don’t think I can stay home and be unproductive for one more day. I miss work and I know you do too. You’ve taken apart and reassembled every appliance we own.” Erin glanced pointedly at the toaster that, thanks to Holtz’ tinkering, now had a tendency to shoot toast clear up to the ceiling because Holtz thought it would be an exciting way to start the day.

Holtz scratched the back of her neck. “There’s a chance I miss my lab.” 

Erin arched a brow.

“Okay, I’m dying to create something new. But I’m not leaving you alone yet. You can barely get around on your own and you still get headaches.”

Walking over to Holtz, Erin ran her hands down her sides before resting them on the blonde’s waist. “Thank you and I love you, but we both know we need to get back to work.” Erin leaned closer to whisper in the other woman’s ear. “And we both know we need to use our bed for something other than sleep.”

Erin could feel Holtz’ pulse quicken when her breath hit her skin. She leaned back to take in Holtz’ heated expression and waggled her eyebrows playfully. “So whadya say we skip lunch and go right to dessert?”

*~*

When the couple walked through the fire station doors, Abby and Patty’s faces lit up.

“You’re back!” Holtzmann tittered when Abby went to give Erin a hug, so instead Abby circled her arms around her friend without actually touching her. Erin rolled her eyes and gave Abby a proper hug, albeit in slow motion so as not to tweak any sore spots.

“It’s good to see you, Abs.”

“I didn’t think Holtzy was ever going to let you out of that apartment.” Patty winked at their engineer to let her know she was joking. Mostly.

“We agreed it was time to get back to work.” Erin smiled at Holtz who picked up where Erin’s sentence left off.

“On the condition that she doesn’t overdue it. And she’s still not allowed on any busts,” Holtz singsonged the last part to Erin’s retreating back as the grumpy brunette headed for the stairs. “Doctor’s orders, young lady.” Erin leveled a scowl over her shoulder at Holtz.

“Hey, Holtz,” Patty said under her breath, glancing over to make sure Erin was out of earshot. “How is she doing really?”

“The occasional nightmare, her headaches aren’t as bad any more, she said her neck is back to feeling normal,” Holtz listed off as she fiddled with a Perplexus she picked up from Abby’s desk, “but her ribs are giving her quite a bit of trouble. Don’t count on her to admit that.”

“Is she sure she’s up for this? Being back in the lab, I mean?” asked Abby.

“Should be fine as long as she doesn’t move around too much,” said Holtz, casting a glance at the woman in question who was standing at the foot of the stairs trying to decide the best way to start the climbing process. “But she was right about going stir crazy. She caught up on all her journal reading, wrote a bunch more for the book, has dusted our apartment to within an inch of its life, and threw a book of crosswords at me in a fit of grumpiness when I suggested that maybe she didn’t need to reorganize the throw pillows for the tenth time that day. I mean, I could’ve handled a few more days at home no problem, but...”

“Could you? Could you really?” Patty and Abby pointedly looked at Holtz hands where she had disassembled the desk toy. Making a noise in her throat, Holtz not so slyly put the pieces back on Abby’s desk and went to help Erin up the stairs.


	9. Acknowledging Your Inner Grump

Erin spent her first day back sitting at her desk on the second floor lab looking over a few equations for new equipment Holtz was preparing to build. Holtz spent her first day back keeping tabs on Erin’s comfort level, fluffing the pillow she had placed behind her patient’s back, and pretending to not keep tabs out of the corner of her eye after Erin grumbled about her doting. Since the first day back went so smoothly, Holtz had no argument to keep Erin home.

The next day, the team was called out on a bust. It sounded like a simple Class II manifestation, but Erin fiddled anxiously with her hands as she watched her friends suit up. Hugging Holtz from behind, Erin made her promise, promise, _promise_ to text the _second_ they were finished. Holtz turned in her arms and sealed her promise with a kiss.

To Erin’s great relief, the three women made it back safely and in record time, still riding the high that always accompanies a successful bust.

“I ordered Thai for lunch,” Erin offered as a greeting while the others put away their ectoplasm-free jumpsuits. “It’s upstairs in the kitchen.”

“Perfect, I am star-ving,” exclaimed Patty. Erin grinned when Patty and Holtz each took a side and laced their arms through hers, carrying almost all of her slight weight as they followed Abby upstairs.

The remainder of the day consisted of transferring the newest ghost from the portable ghost trap to the larger containment unit in Holtz’ lab, and completing the stack of subsequent paperwork that results from being funded by the U.S. government.

*~*

When the couple arrived home that evening, Erin turned around just as Holtz finished locking the door and pressed the engineer up against the closed door, kissing her deeply, gently tugging on her bottom lip before breaking the kiss to take in Holtz’ heavy lidded gaze and now swollen lips.

“I’ve been a bit of a grump these last couple of days,” began Erin, tugging her oversized bag off her shoulder, “and you’ve been nothing but kind and supportive as you put up with me.”

Holtz raised her eyebrows about to speak up in protest at Erin’s words, but Erin continued before she could utter a word. “While you all were out on today’s bust,” said Erin, reaching into her bag, “I went out and bought you a thank you gift.” Erin pulled out a bottle of vanilla scented massage oil and held it up for Holtz to see, a coy smile gracing her lips.

Holtz returned the smile before gripping Erin by the shoulders. “I love you no matter what, grumpiness and all, but I wholeheartedly accept this most thoughtful and sexy gift.” Holtz waggled her eyebrows and turned Erin around, guiding her from behind to their bedroom.

Erin spun out of the blonde’s grasp and closed the bedroom door behind them. Holtz had turned to face her, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she leveled a lust filled look at the physicist, causing heat to rush through Erin’s body. Erin placed her index finger on Holtz chest and pushed, coaxing the other woman to walk backwards until her legs hit their bed and she fell back onto the mattress. Holtz growled low in her throat when Erin brushed away her hands to take over the unbuttoning of the engineer’s shirt. When she began to slide down the straps of Holtz’ black bra, the blonde moved out of her reach to finish the job herself. “Darlin’, I can only handle so much before I say forget the massage and throw you onto this bed."

Erin’s breath hitched at the heated look in her fiancée's eyes. Running her eyes over Holtz’ half naked body, Erin motioned for her to turn over. Holtz eagerly complied and Erin wasted no time in crawling onto the bed and settling herself on Holtz’ legs. Erin poured massage oil onto into her palm and warmed it in her hands before slowly smoothing it over Holtz’ bare back. The prone woman moaned in pleasure at the combination of the warm oil and Erin’s soft hands. The engineer shivered under Erin’s capable hands, her body instantly responding to her touch after nearly a week of nothing but chaste kisses and brief, careful touches due to healing injuries.

Working out the tension in her lower back, Erin moved her long fingers up Holtz’ spine to her shoulders. Holtz gasped when Erin poured out a small amount of oil directly onto her skin, the slightly cooler liquid an unexpected contrast to her heated skin. Erin quickly used her hands to spread and heat the oil while leaning forward to place gentle kisses behind Holtz ear and down the side of her neck, stopping to scrape her teeth over a spot she knew to be particularly sensitive.

At first too distracted by Erin’s lips to notice roaming hands skimming over her ribs, Holtz couldn’t hold back a moan when she felt the brunette’s hands carefully massaging her breasts. Unable to take any more teasing, Holtz flipped over onto her back, quickly gripping Erin’s hips to keep her steady so she now sat atop Holtz’ lap. Erin’s hands grazed over Holtz’ toned stomach, her fingers dancing back up to the blonde’s sensitive breasts, both women’s pulses quickening as Holtz’ nimble fingers found their way under Erin’s shirt.

Holtz was careful to avoid still tender ribs as she pulled the shirt up and off the brunette, furrowing her brow in question when she noticed the slight frown tugging at Erin’s lips. “What about your thank you massage?”

Holtz sat up to catch the physicist’s lips in a searing kiss, pulling back to fix her with a fiery stare. “I loved the massage. The massage was a success. Now on to bigger and better things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeking out through fingers* I know, I know! I always chicken out on the sex scenes. Let me know what you thought of me making it this far. Go on, I can take it. Also, my pep talk obviously failed. BUT, I got so much done at work. Adulting hard, I am.


	10. Twinge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t feeling very inspired this last week or so, but I started reading some story updates and you all made me want to write again with your awesomeness. A big shout out to the glass of red wine that lent some inspiration of its own. I also finally explain what happened with the possessed guy. Realized I didn’t explain that earlier and it felt awkward to slip it in so late, but here it is.

The painful twinge in Erin’s side woke her up and had her holding her breath until it passed. She glanced up from where her head rested on Holtz’ chest. The movement caused the blonde to stir, a contented smile lighting her face when she opened her eyes and saw Erin looking back at her.

“Morning. Sleep well?” asked Erin.

“Mm-hmm,” hummed Holtzmann. “You?”

Erin nodded lazily. She averted her gaze before the ever vigilant engineer could see any lingering pain in her eyes, not wanting her to feel at all guilty about their previous night’s activities causing her ribs to flare up. Setting her head back on Holtz’ warm chest, Erin smiled when she began to hum and play with her hair. Holtz had quickly learned that Erin loved it when she ran her fingers through her hair or gently massaged her head. Erin lazily drew patterns with her fingertips on Holtz’ stomach, forgetting all about her ribs as the two dozed before having to get up and head to work.

*~*

Erin was able to make it up the stairs with no help by her third day back. Although, when she reached the top of said stairs, she silenced Holtz’ smug eyebrow raise with an index finger, not needing anyone to point out that it took her an agonizingly slow eight minutes to reach the second floor.

After finally making it up to the lab, she spent the next hour at her desk hunched over the latest copy of blueprints, meticulously putting on the final touches so Holtz could set to work on some new prototypes. Erin was especially excited to finish so she could start creating Holtz’ ring. Holtz set her up with the necessary tools at her own table in the back corner of the lab. Erin wanted privacy so her design would be a surprise. 

Standing up, stretching, and wincing, she walked over and placed the finalized blueprints next to Holtz who eagerly jumped up from the pile of wires she had been stripping. “They’re ready?”

“Uh-huh, good to go.”

“Yesssss.”

“I’m going to grab some more coffee, need anything?”

“Nope,” said Holtz absently, popping the ‘p’ as she plucked her glasses from her mop of blonde curls and lowered them into place. Erin smiled fondly at the engineer who was picking through her tools for the right ones, and headed downstairs to refill her coffee mug. Abby was walking over to the first floor coffee maker. Not even one week into being in the firehouse, Abby bought a second coffee maker for the first floor so she didn’t have to climb the stairs all the way to the third floor every time she needed a refill. Which was often.

“Look what decided to show up days after the fact.” Abby was carrying a large basket filled with goodies and roughly plunked it onto the table before yanking a small note from between two boxes of chocolates. Erin raised her brow in question as she poured herself a fresh mug of coffee. “The mayor finally passed along his apology for the mess up with Homeland Security letting the possessed guy slip out of protective custody.” 

The agents had arrived shortly after the ambulance had pulled up for Erin the day of the fateful bust. Too late to help, as usual, the agents had explained to Abby and Patty--who had stayed behind while Holtzmann accompanied Erin to the hospital--how Lucas Anderson had been in cooperation with the ghost the whole time, allowing the vengeful spirit to possess him in order to carry out its revenge. With Anderson apprehended and the ghost secured in the containment unit, the team chose to move on rather than dwell on any hard feelings.

Abby frowned when Erin did nothing but nod curtly at the news. Peering more closely, she could see the tightness around her friend’s eyes. “How are you feeling today?”

“I’m fine!” she said too quickly.

“Erin….”

Sighing, Erin admitted that she might’ve overdone it last night. “But I’ll be fine. Don’t tell Holtzy, okay? I don’t want her to worry.”

“And you don’t want to be put back on house arrest,” Abby said wryly. Erin gave her a look for that remark. “You have a doctor’s appointment soon, don’t you?” Erin nodded and sipped from her mug. “Even if you don’t tell Holtz now, she’ll find out at the appointment if you’ve hurt yourself. Take it easy, all right?” Abby said, tapping her friend on the elbow.

“I will. Thanks Abs, you’re the best.” Erin grabbed a chocolate candy from the basket. “Gotta go, I’m starting on Holtz’ ring.”

“Yay can’t wait to see it!”

The friends exchanged excited smiles as Erin headed for the stairs. Rounding the landing with a bounce in her step, she moved as quickly as she could manage up the last remaining stairs to the lab. Half way up, a sharp stab of pain had Erin doubling over. Holtz was standing at her workbench when the crash of a ceramic mug caused her to whip her head up and run for the stairs only to find Erin crouched over hugging her ribs. At the same time, Abby rushed up from the first floor and Patty from the third, converging on the injured physicist.

Holtz bent over and placed her hands on Erin’s cheeks. “What can I do to help?”

Erin shook her head, either unable to answer or to think of a useful answer.

“Her ribs are hurting her today,” Abby quickly said, sucking in her lips when Erin groaned at her. “Well, I told you she’d find out, you unstealthy dork.”

Frowning, Holtz rubbed Erin’s back until she was able to somewhat straighten up to a standing position. “Patty, Abby, could you two help her to the couch? I have to do something really quick.”

“Sure thing,” said Patty, moving around the broken mug to Erin’s side. “Girl, I told you to cut back on your caffeine consumption. It was bound to catch up to you eventually.” She winked down at Erin in an attempt to lighten the mood, the physicist replying with an eye roll and a thankful smile.

Five minutes later, Holtz bounded into the room with Erin’s jacket in one hand and the car keys in the other. Erin looked at her questioningly. “Sorry I ditched ya for a second, but I had to make a call.” The engineer sidled up to the couch to help Erin stand up. “I called your doctor and had your appointment moved up to today. To an hour from now, actually,” she clarified, slipping the jacket up Erin’s arms with as little jostling as possible.

“Thanks,” Erin murmured, an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks as she looked down at her feet. “Sorry.”

“Sorry?” Holtz furrowed her brow. “For what?”

“For being such a pain and for not telling you about my ribs and—“

Holtz cut off Erin’s rambling by placing a finger under her chin and bringing her gaze up. “E, you don’t need to apologize, you did nothing wrong.” She placed a kiss on Erin’s nose. “Besides, I think we both know what led to this flair up and we are both guilty for being a bit too, ahem, enthusiastic last night.”

“Worth it,” said Erin with a waggle of her eyebrows as the two walked, arm in arm, to the car.

*~*

Erin’s doctor ordered her to bed rest for the next week and Erin complied without protest. Her fractured ribs still had a lot of healing to do, and giving them a week off from even low-key day-to-day activities would help immensely.

Erin used her time at home alone each day to finish Holtmann’s ring since Holtz brought home all the tools Erin would need and helped her get something set up that would allow her to work from the comfort of their bed or couch. Erin was getting antsy about presenting the ring to Holtz and was thrilled when, at the end of the week, she got the go ahead from her doctor to go back to work as long as she promised to maintain a light workload until her final appointment in two months when her ribs should be completely healed. Holtz was surprised when her stubborn fiancée didn’t put up a fuss about this, but soon learned why once they left the hospital.

“How about a walk through the park?” suggested Erin, lacing an arm through one of the blonde’s as they headed down the sidewalk.

“Um, sure,” Holtz trailed off, looking over at the other woman. “So, you’re okay with light duty? For two months? You know that means no busts, right?”

“Sure I am. I’ve decided to not push myself. Gonna take it easy until I’m all healed up and can help you guys full force again.” Erin said this with determination and a wide smile on her face, which confused Holtz a bit. The couple strolled down the winding park path while Holtz regarded Erin’s demeanor.

“I know you’re fully capable of doing whatever you set your mind to, babe, but I also know how damn stubborn you are. You’re kinda freaking me out right now with your calmness and lack of dramatics.” Holtz reached over and placed a hand on Erin’s forehead as if to check for a fever.

Erin laughed and brushed her hand away. “I’m fine, promise. Ooh, come on,” she said excitedly, pulling Holtz along behind her, “this is the place I was thinking of.”

“Thinking of for what?” questioned Holtz as the animated physicist guided her by the shoulders to stand beneath a cluster of oak trees.

“For this.” Dropping to one knee, Erin reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the ring she had carefully crafted for her engineer. She held it up in front of Holtz who let out a short laugh, partly due to nerves but mostly because of joy. “Jillian Holtzmann, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Heck yes I will!” Holtz pulled Erin up into her arms and gave her a solid kiss on the lips. “I’m gonna marry you so hard,” she hummed into Erin’s mouth.

Leaning back, Erin dazzled her with a bright smile and reached for her left hand. Holtz admired the ring Erin had so meticulously crafted just for her. The band was wider than Erin’s ring and was made of palladium and rose gold intertwined in a wave pattern. There was a small, graceful infinity symbol etched into the band.

“There are no stones,” explained Erin as she slowly slid the ring onto Holtz’ finger, “so your ring won’t get caught on anything while you’re busy being a genius. And,” Erin placed a kiss on Holtz’ finger once the ring was in place, “the lemniscate is because our love is endless.”

Holtz couldn’t stop smiling. “Come here, you romantic little bean.” After another long kiss, Holtz tucked Erin into her side and the two continued their walk, happier than they’d ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I possess no artistic ability, I am relying on pictures I found to convey Holtz' ring design. Here it is:
> 
>  


	11. Back to Busting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could blame the nature of my job on my lack of updates, but tent camping on a snowy mountainside waiting for your trail cams to pick up wolverine activity is actually quite conducive to writing, so no excuses here ;) I welcome any and all comments and can be found on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amaziliaberyllina)

“Erin, to your left!” shouted Abby, having just dodged a howling ghost that was now headed for the team’s physicist.

“Already on it.” Erin tuck and rolled out of the way before whipping around and shooting a proton stream at the ghost, the others quickly jumping in to help drag it into a trap that Holtz threw down.

With the trap shut everything went silent.

“That. Was. AWESOME! Oh my gosh I missed this!” Erin holstered her proton gun and did a little happy dance.

It was her first bust after the doctor gave her the all clear. Holtz had really wanted her to sit out on a couple more just to be sure, but Erin had shook her head and gently cupped Holtz’ cheek. “I appreciate your concern but I’m fine. For sure now. And you know busts will go so much faster with all of us there.”

“Amen to that,” Patty concurred, zipping up her jumpsuit.

“Yeah, I’m tired of being a woman short. Think of how much more time we’ll have for food and Netflix binges after busts now that Erin’s back.” Abby threw an arm around her friend. “I hope that amazing aim of yours is still on point.”

“You bet. I kept up on target practice in the alley most times you guys had a bust without me.”

“What?!” Holtz all but screamed.

“Relax, it was in a controlled environment. I couldn’t sit around and mope forever.”

Holtz huffed. “It was two months you drama queen! And honestly we didn’t have that many busts.” Holtz threw up her arms in an exaggerated display of exasperation. “And everyone thinks _I’m_ the unstable one. This is why I hovered…” Holtz trailed off as they headed for the Ecto.

Now, as the bust was winding down, Holtz smiled affectionately at Erin’s celebration dance that continued in a series of hip bumps and arm shimmies as the women made for the exit.

“Uh, guys…looks like we have a lurker.” Patty was first to raise her proton gun and fire, quickly followed by the rest of the team who, together, wrangled the last remaining specter into a trap, but not before it left a parting gift.

~*~

Patty was trying really hard not to laugh after being on the receiving end of a patented Gilbert glare. The girl might be scrawny, but they all knew she packed a punch. Following Abby into the station after the bust, she could no longer resist taking a jab at her friend.

“Maybe that’s why we didn’t get called out on many busts while you were out of the game. The ghosts were waiting for you to get back. They had a lot of slime saved up for you”

Erin trailed in after their historian, holding her dripping arms away from her body as she trailed ectoplasm in her wake.

Holtz sauntered in last, openly chuckling at Patty’s remark. Erin turned and leveled a look at her fiancée and Holtz immediately realized her mistake but didn’t move as Erin reached out and wiped a long, gooey strand of slime across Holtz’ chest and stomach. Looking down at herself, Holtz laughed even harder.

“Guess I won’t be the only one needing a shower,” Erin said flirtatiously.

“Oh please, I would’ve hopped in even if you hadn’t given me a legit excuse.”

“Nope, lalalalala, not hearing this,” sang Abby as she wandered past with hands over her ears, not needing to know the details of this conversation.

~*~

That night, the friends decided to go out for a few drinks. It had been a while since they’d all had a chance to spend time together outside of the work environment.

“Holtzy!” shouted Patty from where she sat directly across the table from the blonde. “Let’s dance!”

Holtz chuckled and downed the rest of her beer, letting Patty pull her out onto the lively dance floor. Erin watched the two from over her glass, choosing to slowly sip her drink.

Abby reached across the table and patted Erin’s hand to get her attention. “How’s wedding planning going?”

“It’s been fun planning the details, though since we’re keeping it simple there aren’t too many details to figure out.”

“So the park is still in?”

“Yes, the ceremony will be in the park near the river. We met with an officiant who will be a great fit for us. Now we just have to settle on a date so we can get all the paperwork in order.” Erin’s smile was contagious and had Abby grinning right along with her. Before she could ask her other burning questions, Patty and Holtz stumbled back to the table, another round of drinks in hand.

They were about to reclaim their seats when a man, who could be considered handsome if you’re into that sort of thing, approached Holtz. She turned wide eyes on the man when he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, tilting to the left a bit in his drunken state.

“You’re hot,” he slurred, “wanna dance?”

Patty was the first to react, breaking out in hysterical laughter and barely able to get her words out. “She gay dude, stop it.” She doubled over, wiping her eyes as the man wobbled and continued to stare.

Grabbing her drink, Abby reclined into the bench seat enjoying the show. Erin, far from amused that the man still had his hands on her fiancée, stood up. Putting her hand around the stranger’s wrist, she picked his hand up off of Holtz’ shoulder and let it drop back to his side. Giving him a hard look, she turned to Holtz, cupping her face and planting a long, firm kiss on her lips.

Winking at Holtz, she turned back to the man. “Get the picture?”

“Fine,” he muttered as he turned to leave.

Erin tugged Holtz onto their bench seat and began sipping her drink as if nothing had happened. Holtz grinned at her, a dreamy look on her face from her beer buzz. “That was hot, Gilbert.”

Patty continued to laugh quietly even as the conversation turned back to wedding planning.

 ~*~

Stepping out of the bar into the crisp night air, Abby slung an arm around Erin’s waist. “We’re still on for dress shopping next Saturday?”

“Definitely!” Erin had made a few appointments for herself and Holtz, at separate stores of course, so they could try out some wedding attire. Abby would accompany Erin and Patty was going with Holtz before they would all meet up for a late lunch.

Erin hugged Abby, thanking her for all her support. Bidding Patty and Abby a good night, Holtz stepped up to Erin’s side, leaning against her slightly as they started for the subway. Erin laughed and squirmed out of Holtz’ grasp when she got handsy. “Hey now, Grabby McGee, save it for home.”

Smiling at the sound of Erin’s laughter, Holtz pulled her back to her side. “Can you blame me after you squashed my shot with Mr. Charming back there?” said Holtz, referring to them man who had asked her to dance.

Erin gaped at her but knew Holtz was 100% joking even without the wink the blonde sent her way. “Good grief,” whispered Erin, rolling her eyes and leaning her head against Holtz’ when the engineer rested it on her shoulder as they made their way down the sidewalk.


	12. Endless

8 months later…

 

Erin made her way upstairs to where Holtzmann was tinkering in the lab, the engineer’s tongue sticking out from between her teeth in concentration while she worked on the revamped version of their proton packs, her wedding band glinting in the early afternoon light that poured in through the large windows.

Across the room on Erin’s desk, that same ring faintly glinted in the physicist’s favorite photo taken of the couple on their wedding day. The moment after their first kiss as a married couple had been perfectly captured with Holtz pumping her fist in joy, an ecstatic smile covering her face seconds after exclaiming "you just got Holtzmanned, baby!”, the outburst resulting in the light blush on Erin’s cheeks, who was laughing and gazing at Holtz in the photo.

The ceremony had been small and beautiful, taking place on a beach not far outside of the city on a warm, clear day. Hell, even if it had been pouring down rain the day still would have been perfect. 

Abby and Patty had been invaluable in their support. Dr. Gorin had arrived a day early, spending the evening before the ceremony with the group of friends, sharing a few stories about working with a brilliant, reckless young Holtzmann, and smiling at the love she observed in the room.

Erin’s parents had made the trip over. They stayed only for the day, but they’d come nonetheless, offering brief hugs and stiff yet sincere well wishes.

The couple left for their honeymoon late that night after a day of food, dancing, and laughter. Erin had immediately pounced on her wife the second the door to their suite clicked shut. “Is that a can of Pringles in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

Holtz squeezed her eyes shut at the adorably horrible line, then remembered something. “Oh, sorry,” she said, pulling her arm from where it was wedged under Erin and taking a mini proton gun out of her pocket.

“Holtzmann, did you seriously bring a weapon on our honeymoon?!”

“You never know,” she shrugged. Erin watched while the blonde placed the weapon on the bedside table.

“How did you even get that on a plane?”

The engineer pursed her lips, trying to decide if Erin really needed to know about her questionably legal methods. “Mm, not important.” 

Bringing herself out of her musings, Erin announced lunch, turning her gaze away from the photo and sliding the plate of food across the workbench. Holtz looked up, using the end of her screwdriver to push her glasses back up her nose. “You’re a peach.”

“I just don’t feel like dealing with a hangry Holtz today,” Erin winked.

Holtz feigned offense, throwing a baby carrot at the brunette in response. Erin picked it up and bit into it, looking smug.

“So, it’s my turn to choose our weekend adventure,” Erin said around bites of carrot, “and I was thinking we could check out that art walk.” Holtz pulled a face at the suggestion.

“There’ll be tons of free food samples and free music,” Erin offered hopefully.

“You had me at ‘free food’, my glorious little sweet potato.” Holtz dimples deepened at the slight blush that flared to life on the physicist’s cheeks.

“Hey you two,” Patty shouted up from the first floor. “Stop making out up there are suit up, we’ve got a bust!”

Holtz puffed out a laugh and watched as Erin turned for the stairs before grabbing her gloves and following her wife in time to hear her defensive reply.

“We were not making out...this time.”

“You tell ‘em, babe.” Holtz slung an arm around the other woman’s neck and planted a kiss on her still-pink cheeks before heading for the lockers. Just another day at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dragging my feet posting this chapter because I really didn't want the story to end, it was so much fun to write! Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who read, left kudos, and left comments. You guys rock and I love this fandom!


End file.
